Christmas Eve on Sesame Street credits 2
Opening Logos * CTW · Children's Television Workshop Opening Credits * "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" * Starring Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt and Jim Henson * The Cast of Sesame Street: Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Debbie Chen, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alania Reed and Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * with: Danny Epstein, Billy Mack, Chet O'Brien, Jack Riley, Jon Stone, Christopher Wein * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Written by Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey * Skaters from Holiday on Ice * "True Blue Miracle" · by Carol Hall * "Keep Christmas With You" and "I Hate Christmas" · by Sam Pottle and David Axlerod * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus * Choir Director: Bob Singleton * Original Music Arranger and Conductor: Dick Lieb, Henry Mancini * Music Supervisor: Sharon Boyle * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini and Jack Hayes * Additional Lyrics: Leslie Bricusse * Music Producers: Danny Epstein and Dave Connor * Theme Music by: Scott Bradley * Music Editors: Stephen A. Hope, Charles Paley, William B. Griggs * Music Coordinators: Angelo Giovagnoli, Barklie K. Griggs, Adam Maffei, Jennifer Richardson, Dana Sano * Music Score Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * Music Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Music Recordist/Mixer: Alan Snelling * Music Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Music Producer: Carl Fortina * Assistant Music Engineer: Darren Godwin * Music Proof Reader: Paul S. Henning * Music Copyists: Ron Shillingford, Mark Graham, Marni Sanders * Music Contractors: Sidney Sax, Sandy DeCresent, Shirley Sax, Isobel Griffiths, Tonia Davall * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman, Frank Macchia, Jo Anne Kane * Booth Musical Assistant: Christopher Palmer * Additional Music Recordist: John Richards * Music Consultant: Jason Dauman * Music Creative Consultant: David Simoné * Musicians: Mark Berrow, Bruce Dukov & Paul S. Henning: Violin, Rachel Bolt & Bruce White: Viola, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies & Richard Nash: Trombone, Vince DeRosa & James Thatcher: French Horn, Mike Deasy: Guitar, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Tommy Johnson: Tuba, Steve Schaeffer: Percusson, Jonathan Williams: Cello * Music Track Read by: Broughton/Winicki, Pat Hill, Ann Hoyt * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Directors: Ozzie Alfonso, Selvin Evans * Associate Producers: Diana Birkenfield, Lisa Simon, Michael Cozell * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Robert Braithwaite * Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Winter Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Sherry Amott * Muppet Skating Builders: Faz Fazakas, Jan Rosenthal, Larry Jameson, Wendy Midener * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Mari Kaestle * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Choreographer: Norman Maen * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Emily Squires, Katie Coley, Claire Sandford * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Special Effects: Tim McElcheran * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Tony DiGirolamo * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Film Editor: Mike Breddan * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Production Assistants: Mercedes Polanco, Sharen Gay, Cathi Rosenberg, Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Cher Jung, Laurie Blank * Camera: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Arnold Giordano, Richard King, Dave Kinney, Mike Lacey, Joe Lo-Ré, Lenny Spears, Frank Vila, Mike Whitcutt * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Mike Shoskes, Jay Judell * Video: Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Researchers: Rodney Davis, LaMarian Hayes, Leona Shauble, Ana Herrara, Bettina Peel, obatală ombu, Janet Shapiro, Amy Dombro, Karen Hill Scott, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Marsha Williams * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Executive Producers: Jon Stone, Jim Henson, Al Hyslop Ending Credits * Production Conceived and Directed by: Jon Stone Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from The Office of Education, Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare and by Public Television Stations. * Additional supports was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1978 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Season 10 Screen * "Sesame Street 10th Season" Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Christmas Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:PBS Category:Miramax Home Entertainment Category:WMG Film Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:CBS Category:HBO Max